We All Die
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: Lenazar is hoping to find her friend. The one that destroys everything. Even her life. But she soon finds her friends true feelings towards her boyfriend? Ft. KittyCatInBlue, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Deadloxx, ChimneySwift11, and me Lenazar
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the sequel :) I'm gunna start it a little off from the first story but it will all make sense soon enough **

* * *

><p>Mitch's POV<p>

"What are you doing here?" I ask Anber.

"Nothing just wandering what your up to." She has a wicked smile.

"Len is so fucking lucky to have someone like you love her." She said with anger.

"Ty loves you." I say quickly.

"But he's not you. Your perfect." I couldn't think anymore. What the fuck is going on? Anber moves closer towards me. Then... she kisses me.

I wake up breathing fast. I'm in a cave. Len is no where. All I see is the entrance of the cave. I walk out. The sun is shinning bright. Ahead I see _her_. Anber. She's coming back. I quickly crab her collar and lift her up. She fights back.

"Where in the fuck am I? Where's Len."

"She's back at the village..." She tries to breathe for air. I let her go. Anber's horse is there in the cave. I jump on it.

"You can just leave me!" I look back at her. My eyes full of anger. I kick the horses side and we gallop off. I leave Anber. Stranded.

The sun is setting when I see the village. Well parts of it. As I get closer I see that it has been burned down and destroyed. Even Lens house is burnt to ruble. Panic shoots me. Cause I see someone lying down in the middle of her house. Cause it is her. Lens eyes began to flicker. I get off the horse and lean next to her. She coughs. She looks at me. Then her arms are around my neck.

" Mitch?" She askes.

"I'm here... What happend?"

"Anber set the village on fire. You went with her cause you thought I was with Chimney." I ran my fingers through her hair. I kiss her. She's warm. Even though her clothes are tinted with ash. So is her hair. It's like an ashy color. Her beautiful dark red hair is no longer there. Her check is burnt. I feel happy she's alive. Her soft red lips move with mine.

I help her up. She dust herself off. But that didn't really help.

* * *

><p><strong>Why would Anber set the village on fire? Why would she kiss Mitch? Where's Chimney? Those are all questions I know is going to be asked just I know for sure this will be longer than 8 chapters this time I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel 3 :) -Lenazar<strong>


	2. A new begging

**Here's the 2nd chapter :3**

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Mitch helped me to get on the horse. I was weak. My best friend. Girl friend that is. Left me to die. All alone. Without _him. _My arms wrap around his waist. My head on his back. As we gallop off into the sunset. Your probaly thinking this is every girls dream. To ride off into the sunset with their prince. Well that's not what I think it is. I think it's a new begging. A new home. A new start. Without Chimney or Anber or Ty. Just me and Mitch. We come to a forest. A forest biome. Mitch ties up the horse. Then he cops down some trees. I sit there useless. I'm not my best. I hurt. I at least help him build a shelter. I lay there in the bed. Mitch looks at me. I scoot closer till our lips meet.

* * *

><p>Chimneys POV<p>

I walk in the rain. Shivering. All I think of is her.

* * *

><p>Mitch's POV<p>

Len drifts off into sleep. The rain slpatters on the roof. I think _didn't this happen exactly like this before?_ She murmurs some thing. I dont understand it. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Her beautiful hair is coming back very slowly. It's still ashy. I loved her red hair. Her dark black eyes, her laugh, her smile... Sorry I just went on a "Why I love Len" rant. She flips to face the other direction. I feel like I'm the lucky guy in the world. I have the most beautiful girl. I began to wander what will happen once we're all human again. I know her friendship with Anber will change. But what will happen to our relationship? Will she still love me? What will happen to chimney? She won't talk to him and he won't talk to her. It makes me sad. I'm the only person she looks up to. I hear a voice inside my head. _Come back baby brother. If you can hear me I'm your sister. We need you. We need you alive. I love you little bro._


	3. Tears?

**I think Len is coming to a realization **

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

I wake up mad. I don't know why. It's pouring outside. Mitch is into a deep sleep. I sit there. I bring my knees to my chest. I look at Mitch from over my shoulder. I feel like I have to many mistakes to have him. He's perfect. He has so much good inside him to all go away. I'm trouble. My skull bracelet dangles from my wrist.

* * *

><p>Character Discription your probaly like now? now you explain what they all look like? Yep I am.<p>

Len (Real name Lyn):

Hair color: A dark blood red

Eyes: A jet black looking like they're endless.

height: 5' 10"

weighs: 94

Description: Lyn is know as a bad-ass. She gets in trouble a lot and doesn't care. She wears a lot of band t-shirts or skulls and anything that has to do with death. She has a cresent moon birthmark on her forehead which she covers up with her long bangs. Lyn wears a bunch of black make-up such as eyeliner mascara and lipstick. A skull necklace she wears is from a previous boyfriend because it's to special to give up. She also wears black skinny jeans with a bunch of rips in them. Her shoes are skater ones. Her nails are painted black with mini skulls. Her skin is a tan-ish color. There is small scars from many razors cutting herself. She is also a member of a rock band. Similar to Blink-182. She loves listening a bunch of punk bands.

* * *

><p>Mitch:<p>

Hair: A dark brown

Eyes: A light grey

Height: 6' 2"

Weighs: 115 (Mostly Muscle)

Description: He is know for a athletic person. He plays basketball. His shirts he wears are black and have different sayings on them. He wears a shark tooth necklace. He wears lose jeans but never let's them sag. He is popular to everyone. Known for a very good boyfriend. Doesn't let his girlfriend ever be sad. He is currently In love with the schools bad-ass who is some how his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Anber:<p>

Hair: a light blond.

Eyes: a chocolate brown

Height: 5' 8"

weighs: 100

Description: She is known for being the teachers pet. She follows all the rules and turns in all her homework. She is a band geek. Mostly wears bright color shirts and boot cut jeans. With cowboy boots. And a cowboy hat. She was raised in the country. She doesnt cuss. Never gets in trouble. Never wears make-up. And perfectly clean skin. She doesn't listen to anything punk like. Mostly country music. She has a crush on her best friends boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Ty:<p>

Hair: A dark black

Eyes: a light green

Height: 6' even

Weighs: 98

Description: He is very similair to Lyn. They are very much a like. He is in Lyn's band. He plays guitar and sings back up vocals.

* * *

><p>Chimney:<p>

Hair: A brown/blond

Eyes: a baby blue

Height: 5' 11"

Weighs: 100

Description: He is very caring. His parents are rich. But does not go to a private school. He cares so much for his best friend Lyn. He is also in love with her. Even though the are nothing alike he still loves her. He wears a bunch of designer cloths.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

I look out the window. I think about everything that has happen. Everything plays in my head. Even my first time getting hang over. I hear Mitch waking up. I look at him. He smiles at me. I lay back down. His soft lips are warm. I can't believe everything went by so fast. I'm almost 16. I have no reason to have Mitch. He's popular... I'm not. He's an athlet. I'm not. why do I keep comparing me to him? Is it because I think I'm not good enough for him?


	4. Last Kiss?

**So chapter three was a bit weird... I know I forgot Jerome... Is Ty in love with his girlfriends best friend even** Though** he really doesn't love Anber? What?! Ty doesn't really love Anber! Yep it's been said. He loves his lead singer (lyn) SO MANY LOVE TRIANGLES!**

* * *

><p>Lyns pov<p>

Someone pops in my head. Ty. He is like the guy version of me. What's wrong with me?! Do I still love Mitch? Well I don't know! Ugh... what the fuck is going on with me. It feels like I'm in love with someone else. Am I? Ty song he singed to me for my 13 birthday played in my head. Yes Ty was my pervious boyfriend. I know shocking! Sorry if I'm being an asshole. I just don't know who I'm wanting. I love Mitch but yet I want Ty here next to me instead. Why? Mitch can't here my thoughts. Im alone. Mitch isn't here. He went to find supplies. I sit here humming along to Ty's song. Your probaly thinking or wanting to know what the song is called. Well don't be freaked out but it's "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. He confused to me that he wasn't okay without me being around. So at my 13th birthday party... I know lame! He said he was learning how to play that song just for my birthday. My mom was shocked when she herd him play it because she never knew how powerful our friendship was. That's why we started the band "Rending Storm" yes that is our band name. He was so sweet for being a punk. The skull necklace I'm wearing is his present to me for my birthday. My mom didn't want us seeing each other again. But that wouldn't work because we went to the same middle school. Just Chimney didn't like me hanging around him. He thought Ty was a bad influence. Ha look at me now Chimney. I'm just like Ty. Ugh I don't know what's wrong with me. My falls in my face. There's a stranger looking in the window. It's no stranger. I get up and run to the door. I open it. Ty's face appears. His hair is plastered to his face. There's water dripping from his bangs. I laugh. So does he. My arms wrap around his neck. And I hug him tightly. He hugs me back. Theres a crack of thunder. I hear the clip-clop of the horses feet.

Mitch is back. He stands there. I'm still hugging Ty. I could see anger in him. He comes closer. He pulls me apart from Ty and punches him in the face. Blood drips from Ty's nose.

"MITCH!" I yell.

"Where the fuck have you been!" He askes Ty.

"Trying to find everyone. Chimneys disappeared. I can hug my friend you know! Just because she's your girlfriend now doesn't mean I cant hug her or be her friend!" Ty says.

"She used to be my girlfriend." He mumbles. I can tell Mitch wants to beat him up. He kinda broke my heart. But that doesn't matter anymore. That was two years ago.

I felt tears. I hardly ever cry. Mitch trys to hug me instead I put my head on Ty's shoulder. Mitch walks away. He climbs back on the horse. And takes off.

"WHY NOW?!" I ask Ty.

"Maybe it's because I still love you? Ever think of that! No corse not because your to caught up with someone who thinks your way under them! He is popular. We're not! We're underclassmen! We're punks, rebels, gamers, everything Mitch isn't." Ty's eyes are angry yet sad.

"Maybe you're right!" Then I can't believe he did this. I felt his soft cold lips on mine. My eyes widen but then close. My arm wraps around his head to push him closer. I have no clue what I'm doing. He's still soaking wet. I dont care. More thunder crashes. His arms round my waist tighten. I feel myself smile. What am I doing? This could ruin everything.

* * *

><p><strong>What in the serious fuck?! I never ment that. It just all came out I mean it! Omg that was an interesting twist for the story.<strong>


	5. Human Again?

**When Ty kisses Lyn I never ment that to happen! I swear. It just all came out. Omg... What is going to happen to the story now? **

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

Ty is smiling. I pull back. He wanted this. Maybe I did to? I can see the tatoo he has. Its our band name. I keep staring at it. He ruined his perfectly good skin at a young age. I fell it's because of me. Everything is about me. I'm the cause of everything. A hot tear falls down my face. Ty wipes it off.

"Everything is going to change now..." I say quietly.

"It is. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I kissed you. For yelling at you. For everything."

"It's always your fault! Every bad thing thats happen to me is because I still love you! I can't do one thing right!" I said it. I do still love Ty. I do.

"Your the most beautiful thing ever. You do things right. You started this band. Our lives. You were what went right in my life. I'm so happy our parents are friends because if they weren't then we wouldn't be here. With all the shit that happen between us is because of our parents. They brought us together."

I understand now. Our parents is what made us be together. We grew up together. Thanks to our parents. His hand slid into mine.

"We were meant to be." He says with a smile.

"Were we?! I can't break Mitch's heart. It'll kill him. And Anber... Oh god! I completely forgot about her!" I say.

"You to are nothing alike. How are you guys even friends?"

"I don't know." He's right. She's a goody to-chue and a country girl. I'm a punk a rebel. I see he wants to kiss me again. He told me I was a good kiser once. I can't believe he said that to me...

-Flashback-

It was my first kiss ever. I was 13. Me and Ty were in his tree house that he has were we hang out. It was past 8 at night. He played a song for me on his guitar he keeps up there. He wrote it for me. I then kissed his check. He leaned in and It just happend. We were young. Then his mother called him in. So I had to leave. But I couldn't let go. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Weird first kiss I know. Once he went inside I hoped over the fence to my house just as my mother called me in.

-Present-

I'm staring into Ty's eyes.

"Did you see it?" He askes me.

"Yes. Our first kiss. Yes" I say. I could feel myself smile. It was special. The reason it was special is because it was the night of my birthday.

"I still remember it." Ty says. I nod yes. Cause I still remember it to. The door is still open. So I invite him inside. He changes out of his clothes. Just a pair of jeans and a lose black shirt. I found my lips to his once again. He's special, to special to give up. I kiss him harder. I made a lot of memories with him. Am I willing to give up my friendship with Chimney and Anber and Mitch just to have him back. I think I am. I find a piece of paper so I can tell Mitch good bye.

_Mitch,_

_Im sorry. I don't think this is going to work out anymore. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I just believe I belong with Ty. -Lyn_

I pack a small bag. I put on my hoodie and ran out of there with Ty. Our fingers in lock. A big smile is on my face. Then I fall. I groan.

"Lyn!" I hear Ty's voice. I see him fall. Am I dieing? I feel my eyes Flicker. I see a bright light and faces. I look to my left layed Ty. In a hospital bed. So was I. In front of us layed Mitch and and Anber.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Oh honey!" She hugs me.

"What happen?" I ask again.

"You fell ill you all did." I hear everyone else moan. I smile.

Several days pass. The doctor comes in. Were all talking I saw the sadness in Mitch's eyes. He got the note.

"Well all of you are in good enough shape to go home." We cheer. 4 nurses come in to unhook us from the wires. Once we're free, me and Ty hug. And laugh. His real hair is soft between my fingers. My mother drove me and Ty home. I didn't bother say goodbye to Anber or Mitch. Did I mention that Chimney came through but he left without saying goodbye? When we get there Ty's mother hugs him tightly. My little sister and brother came running out of the house and hugged me. Then my little sister went to hug Ty. So did my baby brother.

"Where's dad?" I ask mom.

"He had to go on a trip for his work."

"Oh."

My and Ty climb the latter to the tree house. The T.V. Is still there. So is his guitar. Then we herd the rattle of a car. We look out the window sure enough it was our band van. We climb back down to say hello to the guys.

"You're Back!" Noah our bassist says as he picks me up.

"Yes we are. How'd you know?"

"Your mother called me and I called Seth."

I smiled. My mother knows me so well. 

* * *

><p><strong>So they're human again! Yay! Wander what type of trouble shes gunna get in with Ty?<strong>


	6. Curse Of Curves (It's an actual song!)

**The last chapter was extremely long...**

* * *

><p>Ty's POV<p>

We continue talking to the guys.

"We are back together!" I say in unison with Lyn. The guys cheer. Noah hugs me... Weird!

"We knew you two wouldn't be able to not be apart from each other."

"You guys knew?" Lyn askes Noah and Seth. They nod yes. She has a big bright smile on her face. A car I recognized pulled up to Lyn's house. Mitch steps out of the Camaro and he then He walk towards us.

"I need to talk to you." He says to Lyn. My fingers tighten around hers.

"Ok." She says. They walk towards the huge tree that's in my backyard. She looks at me worried.

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

"So we're done?" He askes sadly.

"Look Mitch... Were from two different worlds. Your a Jock I'm a Punk. We weren't supposed to be." I say with sympathy.

He looks at Ty then me.

"So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" He askes. I nod yes.

"Bye Mitch." I say as he walks off. I walk toward the guys again.

"Oh I forgot! Um thank god you guys are back tonight because we got a gig at the all ages club tonight!" Noah says happily.

"Sweet! Should we go up in the tree house and discus the play list?" Ty ask.

"Cool with me." Seth says. We all climb the latter. I get out my laptop and start typing.

"I think we should do some My Chemical Romance songs for sure cause a lot of our class mates love them are their going to be there tonight." Seth suggestes.

"Yeah totally. I think we should do "Helena" since we know that song so well and I was thinking that you Ty can do "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" cause it's such a special song between you guys." Noah says .

"Im cool with it." I say.

"Well we have an opening band we don't know who it is but I herd people say it's Mitch and his brother. And I talked to a few of his friends and they said he was doing "Check Yes, Juliet." By We The Kings." My mouth fell open.

"Did you talk to his brother?" I ask Noah.

"Yeah he said that he was singing it for you." My eyes widen.

"Damn it! I was gunna sing that tonight as a surprise!" Ty says. Looking at me.

"Maybe you can cause I'm calling the club to have them cancel Mitch's performance."

Noah stays on the phone talking for several minutes. He then hangs up.

"They got him canceled!" Noah says excitedly.

"Ok so we got 2 songs so far we need like 4 more." Seth says.

"Um how about the "Check Yes, Juliet" song? Except Ty can be lead singer and I just play guitar." I say smiling.

"Ok so 3 more songs... uh what about "Shut up?" By Simple Plan?" Ty asks.

"Oh and "Beverly Hills" by Weezer for sure!" We all agree. So here's our play list...

1) "Shut Up"

2) "Helena"

3) "Check Yes, Juliet"

4) "Beverly Hills"

5) "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)"

so 5 songs instead of 6. Tonight's gunna be fun!

Six o'clock came around. We packed up the van. I kissed my mother and little brother and sister good bye. Then we head off to Hiker is the name over the club. Once we get there so many fans cheer our name. Ty takes my hand before we go on stage.

"Hey guys we are..."

"RENDING STORM!" We all say together

"Now I know everyone was sad when they found out me and Ty our guitarist broke up... But we are back together!" Every fan cheers. Ty kisses me on stage. The crowd goes "aww."

"WHOS READY TO ROCK!" Noah yells. The crowd goes crazy.

We began playing our first song. Everyone is head banging along. I have a really big smile. The song ends a few minutes later. The crowd goes nuts.

"Now we know you all know this song it's "Helena"!" Ty says.

"Long ago..." I continue singing. The crowd sings along. Ty is smiling really big. It's great to be back. I spot someone in the crowd. Mitch. And Anber. Including Chimney. I look at Ty worriedly. He nods. I hear the song end. But the crowd chants "More!" I smile. Me and Ty switch spots.

"This song is for the beautiful Lyn Hasawen" The crowd began to slow dance. Ty is making me fall for him even more with his amazing voice. I never knew how well he could sing. The fan girls go crazy. Ty smiles. I'm smiling. The fan boys go crazy for me cause of my sick guitar. Yes we have Fan boys and girls. Fan Girls for all the guys. And Fan Boys for my hottness. Lol. We finish the rest of the show. I had the best night ever. A friend of me and Ty shows up to see us. His name is Adam. Aka SkyDoesMinecraft. I hug him it's been forever since I last saw him.

"Hey. That was a great performance." Adam says.

"Thanks." Ty says.

"Guys!" Norah waves is over.

"We got to go. Nice seeing you." I say as me and Ty run to the van. Noah drops me and Ty off.

"Ty Rusell (Not real last name) you can spend a little bit with your girlfriend." His mother yells as we climb his stairs to go to his room. Once he shuts the door I take off my jacket. My lips crash into his. I laugh quietly. His hand slides up my back. I know what your thinking 'Hope she doesnt go into a sexually moment cause we see enough off that.' It's hard not to even with this cute couple. And your probaly thinking 'But Ty isn't a Punk in irl' this is a story people! Gosh! XD ok Calm down just calm down. Weirdest chapter ever! Anyways back to the story...

I felt the coldness of his skin. So many tatoos on his chest. Yes Ty is shirtless. Just the thought of it... Ok to much Fan Girling in irl. Now really back to the story...

My arms are around his neck. He's cold to the touch. But I like it. Weird.

"I don't ever want to lose you again." I whisper.

"Me to. Your to special to give up."

* * *

><p><strong>Another long fucking chapter. This story is my biggest in number of words. And I keep on posting chapters. Something is seriously wrong with me!<strong>


	7. Jail Break

**Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I'll try to not make this so long**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

I wake up to lights flashing from Ty's tree house. I know it sounds like I stalk him. I don't. I read my clock 4 am. What is he doing? I check my phone. No text messages from him. I sneak out. I run out to his backyard. I climb the rope latter we built. I open the hatch. There's small blood stains. I look up. Ty's has a rag soaking in blood. I hurry to get up. He looks at me.

"Lyn I'm sorry..." I lift up the rag. As I do my hand covers my mouth. So many marks.

"You promised me!" I say.

"I know I'm sorry."

I quickly get another rag. He still holds the razor in his left hand. I take it out of his hand and put it in my pocket.

"Why!" I say loudly.

"I dont know!"

"Yes you do!" I'm shaking. He's only done this big of cuts once. It's sick. But he's everything to me.

"I can't..." I say my voice breaking. He lifts my head to meet his eyes. They're in pain. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. He's to imperfect to give up. He's to adorable to lose. I clean up the cut. I find several band-aids and place them on top so it'll heal.

"Im glad I have you." He says as he strokes my hair.

"I know." If it wasn't for me. He could have died.

"I love you." He says next. I just lay my head on his chest. His arm the band-aids is around me. I'm still shaking. It scared me. I couldn't lose him. Not again. I felt a year fall down my face.

"It's okay." Ty says. I laugh. We turn off the lights and climb back down the latter. Ty watches me disappear behind my fence. I climb my stairs and lay back down on my bed. The sun begins to rise. I look at my clock 5:30 am. I drift off to sleep. I feel someone shaking me awake. My baby sister.

"What?" I ask her. She points towards Ty's house. I hear yelling. I look down. There's a police car there. He's dragging Ty out. His mom is yelling at the cop to let him go. I get up quickly. I forget my shoes and run run down the stairs.

"Lyn! Get back here!" My mother yells. I ignore her and bolt out the door. I can't let him be taken. But I'm to late. The police care drives down the street.

"No!" I yell. Ty looks at through the window. He shakes his head. I run towards his mother.

"What happen?" I ask in a panic.

"He came and said he was arresting Ty. He said there has been reports of him doing drugs. Is he?" His mother asks me.

"He isn't. I would know." I run back to my house quickly. I get dressed and get my hair brushed. I grab my keys and run back the stairs.

"Lyn. You are not leaving this house!" She grabs my arm and pulls it back.

"I could lose him!" I say. My little sister comes down the stairs dressed. So does my little brother. They care about me and him.

"You are not leaving!" She yells.

"Yes I am." I run out the door. My little brother and sister follow out after me. They're both 8. I turn the car on.

"Are you guys strapped in?" I ask they nod yes. I drive off. As I pull into the police station I see Noah's car pull in.

"Noah! Can you watch my lil sister and brother?"

"Yeah what's going on?" He asks.

"His mom said that he was accused of using illegal drugs."

"Oh shit. Are able to bail him out?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I run in.

"May I help you?" The guy at the desk asks.

"Can I bail Ty Rusell?" I ask.

"And you are?"

"His girlfriend." I say.

"Wait are you the lead singer of Rending Storm?" He asks.

"Yeah I need to know how much it will be to bail him out."

"Well let me see. Um, $140,000" My mouth fell open. I bring out my check book. Yes I have a check book. I sign off.

"We'll bring him out." He comes out. Once I see him. My arms wrap around his neck.

"I was so scared. Thank you." He says. I nod yes. I was crying. The police officers were watching. We walk out of there. Noah comes up with my little siblings. They both hug Ty. Even Noah does.

"My mom was trying to not let me come. I guess she knew what I was doing." I say.

"Where did you get the money?" He asks me.

"I took it from my collage funs." I say.

"Lyn. You.. You gave up collage to save me?" Ty asks. I nod yes.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ty kisses my forehead. We help my sister and brother strap in. Then we drive back.

"Oh thank god!" His mother says as she sees him. She hugs him.

"Thank you Lyn." She says next.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Lyn saved her boyfriends life. Hats off to her.<strong>


	8. Last chapter

**Omg! Ty was arrested! Yes he was. But Lyn saved the day. **

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

My little siblings went home. I didn't want to. My mother was mad at me. Ty's mom went to go have coffee with mine to try to talk yo her about why I ignore her. Me and Ty sat on his bed and watched a movie. I felt tears. Cause I know my mother will hate me for what I did. Ty put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sh, it's ok. Your mom will understand." His soft lips touched mine. His hand runs through my hair. I could tell he just wanted to kiss away all of my tears. I felt it to. Every kiss he means. For being a punk he's really sweet. Haven't I said that before?

I just want to kiss away every scar. Every thought. Every bad memory. I want to because he's Ty. The one I told everything to. He knows every event of my life. All my secrets. Everything. I told him everything. And he has never told anyone. He hasn't told anyone about my deepest secrets. He's like that. He told that thing can keep us apart. We grew up together. I have had feelings for him since like the 2nd grade. And he was my first kiss. My first boyfriend. I shared everything with him. We were like connected. I don't know why. I don't know how We just are.

"Your so beautiful." He whispers.

"I know. You say it A lot. Your handsome." I whisper. He smiles. His warmth is making me tired.

* * *

><p>Ty's POV<p>

I want to kiss away all her tears. She's to perfect to have tears. She's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She brought me to life. (If that makes since)

My mother comes in. Lyn sits up.

"What she say?" Lyn asks.

"She doesn't want you coming home. She'll talk to your father once he's home. So for now you can stay here. Your mother packed a bag for you. And here's you back pack." mom says.

"Thank you." Lyn says. Mom leaves. She lays her head back down on my chest. I hear her softly sob. I'm sad for her. She has done nothing wrong. She shouldn't be kicked out of her own house for what she did. I'm so angry.

* * *

><p>Mitch's POV<p>

I look at my phone. I miss her so much. I love her still. She was everything to me. I understand what she means when she said we're from two different worlds. I'm a Jock. She's a rebel. I'm popular. She isn't. What's wrong with me?!

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

I smell food being cooked. Ty looks at me. His mother is good to me. She's allowing me to stay here. To stay with Ty. We have school tomorrow. Great. At least I get to see my friends again.

"Ty! Lyn!" His mother yells. We run down stairs. I sit next to Ty. His little brother sits on the opposite side. His father and mother sit at the ends.

"This is really good Mrs. Rusell." I say.

"Why thank you Lyn. So are you two ready to go back to school?" His mother asks.

"I'm kinda nervous to see our friends again." Ty says.

"Me too." I say.

"Well you two should get to bed early." She says. I nod yes.

After dinner I take a shower. Then Ty pops a movie in. I lay there. All warm. I fall asleep.

Several hours later I here Ty's alarm go off. Both me and him get up and dressed. His mom is already down stairs making break feast.

Me and Ty eat quickly. Then we grab our bags and wait at the buss stop.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats a wrap on this story! Next one will be a lot more human like! They have no YouTube accounts. So yeah I hope everyone has enjoyed this one! And I'll see you in the next story! -Lenazar<strong>


End file.
